


Your Skin Against Mine

by hoodiestitch



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Alec Hardy - Freeform, Bill Masters - Freeform, Broadchurch - Freeform, Illogical Husbands - Freeform, M/M, William Masters - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestitch/pseuds/hoodiestitch
Summary: A love story between Alec Hardy and Bill Masters, and their struggles with their emotions toward one another.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Virginia leaves a drunk Bill with Alec, he has to do everything he can to sober up Bill. When Bill is sobered up, however, Bill gets a little emotional, thus holding Alec close. But, when Virginia returns, and sees them...?

A soft knock on the door.

From the other room, the other guests had already began to have dinner. Beth had walked up, opened the door greeting him. 

Alec Hardy had just shown up, wearing a black suit with an uneven collar. Ellie Miller was already there, nodding at his late arrival. He only recognized a few people, one of them being Miller, Bill, and Beth. "You're late," Miller said condescendingly, the only other sound being the clinking of dishes and the whispering among others in the small, dimly lit dining room. Quite a calming setting, actually. Fixing his tie a tad, Alec slumped down in a seat, right alongside Virginia and Miller. He got himself a small helping of chicken, as his appetite wasn't the highest. He poked at the food with his fork, when Virginia got up, letting out a quiet sigh followed by an "Excuse me for a moment," and stormed off to another room, presumably the restroom. Alec didn't take much of it, and just kept eating small, sporadic bites of his meal. 

"So, uh... how is everything? Did the potatoes I bring taste alright?" a woman not known by many added in, trying to break the silence of the dinner table.

Mixed responses were thrown in. Alec didn't respond.

"They taste fine," Bill had told the woman, chewing on a piece of chicken with a deadpan look in his face. It was clear he wasn't necessarily interested in contributing toward the conversation. Bill had already had a few glasses of wine. He raised his glass and asked the others, "Could I get a refill?"

The crimson wine bottle was passed to him, luckily he wasn't drunk enough to completely miss and spill it everywhere. Minutes passed with silence, as Bill gulped down another glass of wine, clearly looking nauseous in his seat. Other than that, everything seemed fairly normal. A few moments had passed, before everyone heard groaning from the hall. Beth and a few others got up, including Alec. Of course, Bill was laying there drunk, not taking note of what was going on.

Beth rushed into the bathroom. Virginia was throwing up into the toilet, whilst laying on the floor.

"What happened?" Beth rushed over, leaning her upward.

"I-I don't know, I just...-"

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

Virginia nodded. She leaned over, throwing up in the toilet once more. There was clearly something wrong, so once everyone exchanged a few looks, they talked among one another and agreed that Virginia should see a doctor.

"Bill, you gotta-"

Miller interrupted Beth. "No no no, Bill can't drive 'er. He's way too damn drunk to drive," she said, pointing to the drowsy-eyed man sitting at the table still. Beth grabbed Virginia, grabbing a small plastic bag she could use if she gets sick during the car ride. "I'll drive her, whoever wants to come along can if they'd like," Beth said rushing out the door. Everyone ran out the door, Alec being the last. Miller pushed Alec back inside, "Oh no you don't, Hardy. You're gonna watch over Bill."

"W-Wait, the hell? Why me?" he wailed to her.

They had already left before they could answer the question. Bill banged his fists on the table. "Damn it! I want more wine!" he said in an aggressive, slurred voice. "Fuckin' hell," Alec said under his breath, making his way to the kitchen to make him some coffee. While making the coffee, Alec heard a thump on the floor in the other room. He ran into the room, and Bill was laying on the floor face down, groaning. Alec turned him onto his back, looking down at him.

"Uh... y'alright?" Alec asked him, not sure what to say. Bill simply nodded, eyes twitching. Alec tried his best to pick up Bill, dragging him to the couch. Of course, without success, he had to make Bill get up himself. He grabbed Bill, attempting to get him on his feet. Once Bill was up, Alec led the drowsy man to the couch, slumping him down. Alec waited for a second, to make sure he was all settled, he got back up to finish the coffee. Bill was slowly regaining awareness of his surroundings, as Alec rushed a mug of coffee over to him. Alec slumped down next to him, handing him the mug.

Bill took a sip of the coffee, looking over to Alec.

Alec looked over. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels for a little.

After a short while of drinking the coffee, Bill began to sober up. He leaned his head against Alec, startling him a little. "Not now, Bill. You're drunk," he said to him. "No, Alec. No I'm not," Bill replied to him as he set the empty mug on the coffee table. "D'ya mind if I just... stay here a minute...?" he asked Alec, closing his eyes. "It's alright," he whispered to him. After a few moments of laying there, Bill wrapped his arm around Alec's. He was surprised by his gestures, and wanted to know why.

"Everything alright? What's with the embrace?" he asked him, leaning his neck downward to him.

Bill opened his eyes, intertwining his hand with Alec's, and putting his other hand on Alec's chest. He pulled Alec’s hand to his face and kissed it over and over. “I just wanna thank you for bein’ here, alright? I guess it's-"

He was interrupted. The front door had open, as the guests came in. Once they entered the living room, they stopped dead in their tracks to see Alec and Bill snuggling on the couch, with Bill kissing Alec’s hand. Their faces turned red as they exchanged looks with one another. 

"It's... It's not what it looks like, y'guys, I-I can expla-" Alec stuttered.

Virginia peered around the group of people. "Excuse me?" she angrily yelped, interrupting Alec. Bill quickly leaned up, off of him.

Bill tried to explain to them, "Guys, seriously, it's not what it looks like-"

"Then what is it? What's this about?" Virginia demanded, with a confused her eyes. Before Bill could answer, Virginia stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the table that someone was drinking, filled with water. She ran back into the living room, and splashed it all over Bill.

Bill jumped up from the seat, looking down at his shirt. "What the hell, Virginia? Are you kidding me?"

"No, Bill! Are YOU kidding me? I leave the party for a damn hour and you're climbing all over _him?" _she yelled in annoyance. Virginia stormed out of the house, grabbing her keys as she slammed the door behind her. A car started a drove away, with dead silence in the house. 

Beth awkwardly stepped forward, in front of everyone. "Well, I'm glad you all could stop by, looks like it's about time to wrap it up," she breathed nervously.

"Damn it," Bill said to himself. "There goes my ride home."

Bill rushed to the restroom to dry himself off as much as he could. Alec followed him as he was rubbing a towel against his torso.

After a few minutes, Bill's phone dinged.

_ **Virginia: Don't bother coming home unless it's for your belongings.** _

Bill's face scrunched. "Jesus, why is she overreacting so much? She's acting like I fucked you right in front of her. There's nothing between us..."

"... Right?"

There was silence. Alec didn't know what to say. He didn't wanna say the wrong thing. 

He cleared his throat. "D'ya wanna... uh, crash at my place for the night?" he said. Bill simply nodded, still with a straight face.

Once Bill dried himself off to the best of his ability, Alec waved goodbye, slipping his jacket on. Bill didn't have his jacket, it was left in the car Virginia took. Bill looked over to him, the air was cold and harsh. All Bill was wearing was a white t-shirt and slacks, so he was obviously chilly. Alec, looking over at him for a second, noticed him shivering while walking out to the car. He slipped his jacket it off and held it out to him.

"Here ya' go," he said, not looking at him.

Bill simply smiled softly, slipping it on.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem," he said, unlocking the car.

Once they were all set, they hit the road, on their way back to Alec Hardy's place. They drove down the lonely roads, the only sounds being the car engine and the soft sounds of the car radio.

Alec giggled a little, "Shit really hit the fan tonight, eh?"

"Shut it, Hardy," Bill replied, clearly annoyed.

They pulled up to his small, blue chalet. They exited the car, walking up to the patio and creaking the door open, stepping inside. Bill took a good look around the front room. "It's very, uh... small". Alec stepped in behind him, "Yeah, it's all I got, though," he said, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Well, where'ya gonna crash for the night?" Alec asked him. Bill observed the small rooms. He walked over to the small couch, and sat down, crossing his legs. "This is fine, I guess," he said. 

Alec opened a small cabinet, and grabbed a blanket and a throw pillow for Bill. He wrapped himself in the blanket, laying on the pillow. "G'night," Alec said, turning off the light. Bill nodded, muttering "Goodnight" under his breath. Bill tried to lay back and rest. But, for some reason, he couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned, took off his slacks, tried everything. He just couldn't make himself fall asleep. He needed someone.

That's when Bill realized.

He stormed into Alec's room, who was already snoring softly asleep. Bill shook him awake.

Alec blinked a few times. "What?"

"Can't sleep."

"Yeah, what am I s'posed to do about it?"

"I suppose I... I need someone. Like when we were at Beth’s?" Bill said a tad shakily.

Alec leaned up. "So what you're saying is you enjoyed it."

"N-No I did not, I just-"

"Bah, I don't wanna hear it! You enjoyed it! Just because we’re cuddlin’ and shit doesn’t make it romantic, there’s nothin’ to worry about! Just means we’re making ourselves comfortable," Alec said, raising his voice.

"Sh-Shut it, Hardy! Maybe I did enjoy it!" Bill yelped back.

A few seconds of silence arose. Bill stood there, clenched fists with anger in his eyes. Shuffling in his bed, Alec huffed slightly while opening his blanket. "Get in 'ere. I don't got all night, Masters."

Bill hesitated. He slipped himself right next to Alec, sitting next to him. For the first time in quite some time, he was truly nervous. He didn't know what to do. Alec leaned back onto the pillow, Bill looking down to him. He slowly moved his head down onto the pillow too, laying on his back right alongside Alec. He flipped himself over, onto his stomach and laid the side of his head on Alec's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Bill, holding onto his waist. Bill wrapped his arms around Alec, both of them smiled and had begun to shed a few tears of joy, because they hadn't been touched this softly in what felt like ages. They shuffled closer to one another, making themselves warm and drowsy.

"Y'know what, Hardy? Maybe you're not so bad," Bill whispered.

"Heh. Bastard," Alec replied quietly, laughing.

That night, Bill fell asleep quite quickly, his snores being muffled by Alec's shoulder. Alec simply rubbed his waist, making him feel safe. Of course, at one point Alec fell asleep as well. They spent the whole night shuffling around in one another's arms, back and forth against each other's bodies.

Maybe there _was_ something between them.


	2. He loves me, He loves me not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Bill and Alec having trouble with whether or not their gentle gestures to one another are romantic or not.

Alec had woken up before Bill on Sunday morning, who was clinging on to him as if they’d been young and dating, which they were neither. Tapping on his arm shaking him a little, “Bill. You awake there?” he whispered to him, his face centimeters from his.

“I am now,” he groaned groggily. He shuffled in bed, and despite being fully conscious, still clinged onto Alec.

“Looks like you’re feeling comfy,” Alec said teasingly. Bill simply groaned.

Bill became flustered, “Well, uh. It’s just-” 

“Oh, hush. You’re comfortable, I’m comfortable. Who the hell cares?” he muttered in annoyance. Bill scoffed, and slid out of bed, getting up slowly. He turned around, looking down toward Alec, who had just leaned up peering back at him.

Bill leaned forward to him, asking him quietly with a deadpan attitude, “D’ya want anything? Coffee? Tea?” 

“I could go for some coffee, but I could get it myself, you can s-“

Shaking his head, Bill interrupted Alec.

“No, no, I got it Hardy. I owe you one, after all, I guess,” he said to him, walking out of the room. Alec sighed and yelled "You don't have to make it, Bill."

“Y’just wanna go out for breakfast?” he suggested. 

Alec had slid out of bed, stretching with his hands on his back. His shirt was a little wrinkly, but it didn’t matter. Bill was standing in the doorway once more, staring at him.

“Yeah, that’d be fine. I’ll get dressed real quick,” he said, walking into the living room. Alec heard shuffling, presumably Bill getting dressed. So, Alec got up and switched his clothing. A few minutes passed, and Bill walked in, wearing his clothes.

“Gettin’ ready?” he asked Alec.

“Yeah.”

“Chop chop,” Bill grumbled.

Alec scoffed, slipping his shoes on and going out. He stepped out into the front room, facing Bill. His eyes widened as he looked up at Alec’s hair.

“Your hair’s a mess,” he rebuked.

“And?”

“It’s just… messy. It bugs me a little,” Bill said to him, leaning to the left a tad. He walked over and ruffled Alec’s hair, to his dismay as he pushed Bill’s arm back. "Stop it-!" Alec exclaimed through gritted teeth.

“Tell’ya what. C’mere, I’ll brush it if you’re not gonna,” he said to Alec. Without a word, Bill grabbed Alec’s arm, rushing into the small bathroom. Bill opened the drawer and rummaged through it, finding a small, old hairbrush. He went up behind him.

“Could you lean down a little? You’re too damn tall,” he muttered.

Alec bent down a little. He let Bill do his thing with his hair. Bill was running the brush through his hair. Brushing running his fingers through his hair, he realized how soft it was. Not only was Bill a little flustered, Alec wasn’t quite sure what to feel either. The way Bill was touching his hair couldn’t be described, but it was a nice feeling you could say.

Once Bill had finished, he had nodded at Alec, signaling that he can stand upright now. Alec viewed his hair from a few different angles. He nodded in approval, looking down to him.

“Alright, now that’s out of the way, we can go. Yes?” Bill said, getting antsy. “Yes, yes, we can go,” Alec replied. They dashed out the front door and into the grey car. Alec put the keys into the ignition, and started the car. There was a lovely place in the town that sold an all-day breakfast, so they had some time. Alec’s small, grey car dashed the town, the two of them making their way through the streets.

Once they had arrived, Alec shut off the engine and unlocked the doors. They both got out and entered the small café. They entered and paid for a table, then waited for a few minutes so the table could be set for them. The two of them sat on a bench inside while they waited.

While waiting, Bill put his hand down on the seat, accidentally on top of Alec’s.

Alec quickly looked over at him, then down at his hand. Bill moved his hand away when he looked down. He looked over toward Alec with an embarrassed look. 

“I, uh… Sorry.” is all Bill could say.

Tilting his head a little, Alec nodded.

“You’re fine.”

Bill nodded back. A short silence between them arose, when suddenly the woman at the front announced “Hardy, party of two.”

They both stood up, following the waiter to their table. It was a small booth by the window. As soon as they were seated across from one another, they grabbed some menus to decide what they want.

“So what do you want?” Bill asked him, not looking up from his menu. Alec tapped his fingers on the table, scanning the menu.

“Don’t know,” Alec mumbled.

“I’m just getting the pancakes.”

“Alrighty. I’ll get that too if you don’t mind.”

Bill simply nodded and put his menu down, putting his hands on the table. Alec folded his menu back up, stacking it on top of Bill’s menu. A waitress walked up to the table, holding a small notepad.

“Could I start either of your sirs with something to drink?” she had asked cheerily as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

“Coffee,” Bill said in a slightly grouchy tone. He looked like he could use some coffee, afterall.

Alec thought for a moment. He settled on coffee as well, considering the place they were at didn’t sell tea. “I’ll have a coffee too,” he mumbled. Bill rested his hand on his arm, with a saddened look in his eye. 

“Hey, Bill. Y’alright?” he said to him, looking at him in his eyes.

Bill sighed. “Just thinking about last night. How I blew it all between me and Virginia all because I couldn’t keep my hands off of you.”

“It’s… It’s not your fault, Bill.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Whatever happens, Bill, you’re gonna be alright. Promise ‘ya,” he said to him, putting his hand on top of Alec’s. It made Bill feel warm inside. He stroked Alec’s hand with his thumb, comforting not only Bill, but Alec as well. The moment was split up when the waitress returned with their drinks.

“I gotta go to the restroom real quick,” he said, muttering. Alec nodded as he walked up and dashed to the restroom. The moment he reached the restroom, he shut the door behind him, and began to wash his face, looking into the mirror.

A voice came in from behind him. Bill looked over. It was a guest from the party that previous night. At first, the man paid no mind to him. Bill spent several minutes staring into the mirror.

That’s when the man walked out of the stall. He was taken aback, not expecting to see Bill.

“Bill?” he said.

He peered around his shoulder.

The man walked toward him, “It is you. How’s things with you and Virginia?”

He turned back to the mirror, “Hasn’t talked to me since last night. Crashed at a friend’s place.”

The man scratched the back of his head, “Sorry to hear that, but uh... aren’t you... gay?” he had asked him.

Bill’s eyes squinted. He quickly turned around to him, widening his eyes, “Am I _ what _ now?” he said surprised. “Uh, y’know, with that one man you were on the couch with?” the man explained himself, moving his hands. Bill slowly approached him, annoyance and anger in his eyes. “He is NOT my boyfriend. Two men can have moments together without people assuming we’re fucking. We do NOT like each other that way,” he scolded.

The men stepped back. “... really?” he said with a strange face.

He was about to say yes, but then he had to think. Did he like Alec? He certainly enjoyed his company. He enjoyed his touch. It’s clear as day that they might have something between them. But did Bill wanna risk it? Was he really sure that his interest in Alec may be romantic?

Bill decided to lie.

“Yes. Nothing more.”

“Oookay...” the man nodded as he walked out of the restroom. After he left, Bill left the restroom too, making his way back to the booth him and Alec were sitting at. Right on time too, because about a minute later their food had arrived. 

As they were eating, Alec decided to ask.

“What took you so long?” he had asked.

“Just washed my face and took time to think about some things,” he had said quietly.

Alec put a concerned look on his face. “What about?” he said, putting a piece of his pancake in his mouth. Bill gulped.

“About uh… Virginia. You. Us.” he said, straight-faced.

Alec stared at him for a good moment. He put his hand back on top of Bill’s.

“Bill… You deserve so much better. Whatever you’re gonna go through, I’m right behind you, ‘ya lovable bastard,” he said in a caring, yet joking tone. Bill smiled, and began to weep tears of joy, covering his face with his arm. Alec got up and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around him to comfort him. Bill weeped into Alec’s chest, getting comforted by his grasp. He leaned up and looked at him, centimeters away from his face.

“Thank you, Alec. You’re a good man.”

“Ditto, Masters.”

They wrapped up their meal, got up, and headed out to the parking lot. Alec walked in front of Bill. He thought he should make a first move.

Bill grabbed Alec’s hand, holding it. Alec’s face turned red, as he was clearly flustered by the gesture. However, he didn’t resist. He held onto his hand tight until they made their way back to the small, grey car.

On the car ride back to Alec’s place, both of them were thinking the same exact thing.

“Do I _really_ like him in that way or not? Am I sure?”

The thought wouldn’t leave either of their minds. As soon as they got back to Hardy’s place, they jumped right back into bed, grasping and holding each other closer than before. Was this considered “normal”? Did they really feel attraction to each other? Who knew. Not even they knew. They were scared to come to terms whether or not the attraction is romantic, or even come to terms sexual orientation wise.

Well, in the words of Alec, they’re both comfortable, so who cares?


	3. Not Gonna Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Bill drive up to Virginia's place to get Bill's stuff from her house.

It was 1 PM.

Alec and Bill were still laying in bed, after they returned from getting breakfast.

The sun was shining into the window, in both of their eyes. Bill sat up, stretching a tad before looking behind him, making eye contact with Alec.

”You think I should get my stuff from Virginia’s?” he asked him. Alec sat up. He brushed a loose piece of hair out of his face.

”Yeah. I can drive ‘ya.”

They both got up and got their clothes fixed up, Bill putting his tie back on and Alec brushing his hair, the way Bill did that morning.

Bill, obviously, finished before Alec did. He waited in the front room for him, as Alec was brushing his hair. He was just remembering how Bill ran his fingers through his hair. It felt very nice, he enjoyed the feeling. Alec snapped out of it, and finished it up with a few strokes in his hair.

The moment Alec walked out of the bathroom, Bill creaked open the front door and headed out, Alec following him. They hopped back into the car, into the car, and started it back up.

“Y’know where her house is?” Alec asked, Tapping his hands on the wheel.

Bill nodded, “Yeah. I can show you where to go.”

They hit the road, making their way to Virginia’s. It was not a lengthy car ride, approximately 30 minutes. They pulled up in front of her house and hopped out, walking up to her porch.

He hesitated. Bill gave the wooden door few light knocks. Eventually, Virginia opened the door. She scoffed at the sight of the two, especially together. 

“Why are you here?” she asked.

”Relax. I’m just here to get my stuff.”

She sighed. “Fine. You’re lucky I didn’t burn it.”

Alec’s eyes widened, with an expression that simply said “yikes.”

Bill entered the house, as Alec waited on the porch. Virginia was leaning against the frame of the door, glaring at Alec as Bill collected his things. About 10 minutes had passed, which to Alec felt like 30. Bill finally came out, with a box full of clothes, his glasses, and other small belongings.

He was about to carry the box to the car, but turned around. 

“So does this mean it’s over?” Bill asked her.

A few moments of silence arose between the three. “Yes,” she said confidently. “Besides, I’ve got my eye on someone else. It’s best if we just see other people.”

Bill simply sighed, looking over to Alec. He was just standing there, not sure what to say. 

“I’m filing for a divorce in the morning, I’m going to the courthouse tomorrow,” she muttered. Bill kept a fairly blank expression, only this time his eyes were welling with tears. He shook his head and stormed off to the car, opening the trunk and shoving the box in there. He entered the passenger seat without another word.

Alec simply nodded at Virginia, walking back out to his car. He entered the drivers seat to find Bill weeping softly.

All Alec could do was put his hand on top of Bill’s, the way he liked it. Alec rubbed his hand, making them both a little more comfortable.

Both of them were scared to come to terms with the relationship between them, as well as come to terms with sexuality. They were afraid. Neither of them were sure what to do. 

Putting the keys into the ignition, Alec started the car up again. He pulled out of the spot, making his way back to his home. Halfway back to Alec’s house, Bill slowly stopped crying. His let out a huge sigh and leaned his head backwards.

Alec looked over for a split second and winced at the sight of him sad. It felt horrible seeing him this upset.

They pulled up to Alec’s small blue home.

Alec unlocked the car door, making a click noise as they hopped out. Bill opens the trunk, collecting the box that laid inside.

“Y’need help with that?” he offered.

“No, I got it. Thank you.”

“Alright. I’ll leave the door open. If you need help, just holler out.”

Bill nodded. Alec went inside, walking towards the couch and sat down, clicking the remote and turning on the small television in the living room. He heard Bill come in, setting the box down by the front door. Without a word, Bill came in and sat down next to him, leaning on him similar to how he did at the party the previous night.

“Lost it all tonight, Alec. My wife. My kids. My home.”

“This  is  your home now. I know it can be tough, but at least we got eachother, Masters.”

Bill wrapped his arms around Alec’s chest.

“I don’t understand,” Bill quietly said.

“What?”

“I’m just... not a good person, yet you treat me... kindly. Why?”

“It’s because...”

Alec was afraid. He didn’t want to confess his feelings right then and there. It’s not the right time.

“It’s because I care. You matter to me. You are not a bad person.”

Bill smiled. His face turned red a tad and laid next to him, watching the television.

“Don’t know what I did to deserve ya, buddy.”

Bill put his hand on Alec’s chest

They laughed at the television, watching the screen as they snuggled one another. They both felt nice, felt content. Something they haven’t felt in a good while.

Eventually Bill fell asleep on the couch. Alec couldn’t carry him to bed, so he Alec got up and wrapped him in a blanket, making sure he was comfortable.

“Sleep well, Masters.”

Bill lost something important today. He lost his wife. His children. His home. However, he gained something worth more.

Hardy’s trust.

He trusted him enough to hold him close. Enough to live with him.

Things that day went pretty poorly, but at least he gained something in return. He could start fresh with Hardy. A new life, some may say. They were both curious to see what their future holds.

You win some, you lose some, right?


	4. a small apology!

hello everyone!

i have not updated in quite a while due to being a tad bit busy, but i am back!

my goal is to have a chapter by sunday maybe? i'll try to work hard to make up for the time i was gone for a little!

stay tuned!


	5. Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie questions the legitimacy of Alec and Bill's relationship being "platonic", and has a talk with Alec about it. However, Alec is clueless, and afraid of his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small cw: descriptions of panic attacks and an identity crisis.

Alec woke up, hearing Bill already awake in the other room. 

He leaned up and sat on the bed. Alec heard Bill humming softly in the other room, so he slowly got up and peeked out. 

Fixing his bow-tie, Bill noticed him. "Mornin', Alec," he said in a tired, but light tone. It was obvious Bill was at least a little excited to see him. Alec was still tired, but they both knew they had to work today. Once Bill finished fixing his shirt and tie, he sat back on the couch, waiting to be taken to his workplace. Obviously, Alec had to get ready too. He went back into the bedroom stepping into the bathroom with some fresh clothes. He shut the door and freshened himself up before starting the day. 

Alec exited the bathroom, walking up to the kitchen to make him and Bill a cup of coffee before heading out. "Want anything to eat?" he asked groggily. 

"No thank you," he said with his hands on his thighs. Alec let out a soft "M'kay" before going back to making the coffee. Once he had finished, he had rushed over and handed Bill a mug, sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of the room afterwards. There was a short silence in the room. 

"Sleep well?" Alec had asked, wanting to break the silence of the small front room. 

"Not as well as I wanted to. Didn't get to sleep in the bed last night, unfortunately, but the couch wasn't too awful. Wouldn't necessarily do it again. But it was decent, I suppose." 

Did Alec hear that correctly? Did Bill just admit he'd prefer sleeping next to him? In the same bed? 

"I- uh... I guess you're always welcome in my room durin’ the night, It doesn’t bother me," he stuttered as his left hand shivered. 

Bill smiled warmly, taking a sip of the hot coffee from the small, yellow mug. He finished his mug long before Alec did, got up, and put it in the sink to clean later. Alec got up with his mug, opening the door. 

"Ready?" Alec asked, nodding to him. Bill nodded his head as he walked out of the door, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. The two of them walked out of the house, and into the car.   
  
"Gotta tell me where to go," Alec said. Bill complied, giving him directions. They drove down the streets, making their way to his workplace. Eventually they had arrived. 

"Right over here, dear," Bill said. 

"What was that...?" Alec had asked him, surprised. 

"Nothing, have a nice day, Alec," Bill had frantically whispered, panicking at his reaction. 

"Dammit. Did I make it weird? Wonder what’s up with him," he had muttered, shutting the car door. Alec sighed, before starting the car. 

Alec made his way to his workplace. He turned the ignition, turning off the car before locking it and making his way to the building which he worked in. He entered, and walked his way to his office without a word. 

However, Alec had a pleasant surprise. 

Ellie Miller was already in his office, with a concerned, cold look on her face. 

"We need to have a talk,” Ellie had told him, sitting right against the edge of Alec’s desk. 

Alec gulped nervously. 

“What’s this about?” Alec asked her. 

“You know,” she said condescendingly, fixing her shirt collar, not even making eye contact with him. 

“If I’m asking what this is about, clearly I fucking don’t.” 

“Alright. Fine. What’s up with you and Bill?” 

Alec’s face twisted into a look of confusion. “What’re you on about? He just stays at my place since his ex-wife kicked him out.” 

“Well, a little birdie told me he saw you two snuggling at a restaurant, yesterday morning. I need answers, Hardy.” 

His face shifted into irritation. “I was consoling him. He was upset, Miller.” 

“You were holding hands.” 

Alec’s face turned bright red with anger. “Can’t two men show affection without being in a relationship, Miller?” he bursted. 

“Obviously. But both of us know it’s more than that. The way you’ve been treating each other, the way you look at each other, even the way we found you on the couch the other night. It’s clear as day there’s something more than just a friendship between you.” 

Sighing deeply, Alec slumped down onto the ground, curling up into a ball, a few tears escaping his eyes. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m going to do. I’m not gay. I’m not. But I can’t help feeling this way. I don’t know why.” 

“Should I leave you some time to think about this?” she had asked him, opening the door to exit. Without looking up at her, Alec nodded. She shut the door, he got off and brushed his pants and shirt before slumping down into a chair. 

Alec was thinking of Bill. His face turned bright red just thinking of him. He had Bill right where he wanted him to be, but he didn’t want to risk him telling Bill how he felt, and never seeing him again. That’s the last thing he wanted. 

It was a very, very long day. A few hours, which felt like days to Alec, had past, which Alec was still deep in his thoughts. Thinking of every aspect of him and Bill’s future. Alec had to think hard. He thought very hard. 

Alec’s mind was racing. The way Bill held him while he slept... was that... romantic? Did he get the wrong idea? Was he cold? Lonely? 

Or is there really something more? Is there?_ Was_ there?

Alec laid his head onto his desk. He didn’t want to mess things up between them. At all. But all the signs pointed to saying that the feeling was mutual. He’ll have to see it to believe it, thought. He was scared. He wasn’t ready to come to terms with his sexuality. He wasn’t ready to tell Bill. 

Everything was happening so fast, and Alec couldn’t keep up. 

It’s almost as if his world is crumbling, yet building up over and over again. He couldn’t think of anything else. He couldn’t _ do _ anything else. He was stuck in a rut. 

And there was a small knock on his office door. 

“You still in here?” Ellie’s said, her voice coming from the outside of his office. 

“Ellie. You can come in if you’d like,” he said, not lifting his head from the desk. His hair was messy, and his face was red and covered in tears. 

The door creaked open. Ellie’s head peeked in to the sight of Alec at his worst. He hasn’t done anything all day. His face and desk were just damp from tears. 

“Is... everything already, Hardy?” she had asked him. Alec couldn’t bring himself to lie. He shook his head no. 

“This about Bill?” she had said, nodding her head towards him. 

Alec nodded.

She pulled out a chair from the side of his desk. Before she sat down, she closed the door behind her, and then sat down quietly. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Ellie spoke up. 

“Just... think of it like this, Alec. If Bill had asked you out, would you say yes?” she had asked him, cupping her hands on the desk. 

Alec thought for a moment. Would he? He would certainly enjoy being in a relationship with him. However, he still wasn’t 100% ready to jump into a relationship. But he had an answer to that question. 

“Yes. I... I would in a heartbeat. But I--” 

Ellie interrupted him. “But what? You two seem to like each other very much. I could see you two becoming a couple." 

“I’m not ready yet. I'm too weak," Alec said, sighing and shaking his head. 

“Take all the time you need. Just know, I’d say you have a very high chance with him. Tell him when you are ready.” 

Alec looked up at Ellie, cracking a small smirk. “I will, Miller.” 

Before getting up, Ellie nodded. “Best of luck,” she whispered, looking back at him before exiting and moving on with her day. Alec thought to himself. Why not just do it now? Ellie _did _say he seemed to have a really good chance with him.

His heart pumped. He was about to risk everything. Alec picked up the phone on his desk, and dialed Bill’s number. He nervously tapped his fingers against the desk, waiting for Bill to pick up his phone. 

Bill picked up the phone. Alec’s heart raced faster and faster. 

“Hello?” Bill had asked through the phone. Alec was afraid. He licked his lips nervously, beginning to break a small sweat. His hands went clammy. He let out a deep sigh, before finally choking up the right words, very shakily. 

“Bill. It's Alec. Meet me at the park fountain around 3:00 PM if you have the chance, the one right by the centre of the town. There’s something I think you deserve to know.” 

A few moments of silence.

"It's something I just can't express over the phone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! i know, i know, i said there be a chapter on sunday, but i forgot i already had a draft, so i picked it up from there and finished it, so you get an early surprise ;-)


	6. A Myriad Of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Bill finally meet at the park, and Alec has something big to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit!! surprise you get another part cause i had time.
> 
> i somehow underestimated myself but i am not complaining!!

It was 2:13 PM. Bill flipped through his schedule, finding if there was anything scheduled under 3:00 PM.

Alec was afraid of the silence. He wondered if he said something wrong. Bill hummed a little, looking through his plans for the day.

“Looks like I’m free then. I’ll see you there,” Bill had replied.

Sighing deeply, Alec replied “Alright. See you then,” and then hung up the phone.

Bill wrote down in his schedule, “Meet with Alec at fountain. ♡”. He underlined it and circled it, making sure he doesn’t forget. He was just as excited as Alec was. Could it finally be the moment?

Putting his hands on his face, Alec let out a deep breath, calming himself down. He then realized what he had just done.

“Oh god. Fuck. Wait, I- What have I done? I can’t cancel now I-I'm... I’m going to have to tell him.”

He let out a deep breath before getting up go to the restroom. He rushed out of the door and down the hall, swinging open the door and isolating himself. The bathroom was empty.

He looked at himself dead in the eyes in the mirror, calming himself down. Getting himself prepared. He wished he could’ve had more time, but he already planned it. He’ll have to try to accept the fact he may be rejected. Though, Alec tried to be optimistic and say he’ll feel the same way.

But there’s always that voice that says otherwise.

Minutes that seem like hours pass. Alec looked down at his watch. 2:25 PM. He still had time to prepare himself for the big moment. With his hands shaking, he thought of every possible outcome. He could walk away and he’ll never see him again. He could make things weird. He could get judged. There were so many things that could happen, but he reminded himself that him having the same feelings for him is always a possibility as well.

Once Alec had calmed himself down, he felt a lot more prepared. He took one final deep breath and looked at the time.

2:32 PM. There was still plenty of time. He swung open the bathroom door, dashing his way back to his office where he sat down to try to kill time as much as he can. He fiddled with pens, a stapler, a few paperclips, just anything kill time.

He looked back up at the clock. It read 2:49 PM. It was about time he should start heading out.

So, he did exactly that.

Alec got up and grabbed his keys. But, before he could exit, he was stopped by Ellie.

“Where are you going?” she had asked, looking up to him. Alec’s face turned red as he rolled his eyes.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. “Did you tell a certain someone something?”

“Well I... asked him to meet me in the park. I was gonna try to tell him there, I suppose.”

He looked at him dead in the eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Ellie put her hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“Good luck,” she said to him in a serious tone. Alec simply nodded, before grabbing his jacket off the rack by the exit. He slipped it on and entered his car. He turned the ignition, and put his hands on the wheel.

“Here goes,” he muttered to himself.

Alec made his way down to the park. Turning down the streets through the lonely, grey roads felt like forever. The drive took about 4 minutes, so he was just on time. It was 2:57 PM when he arrived.

Bill is going be here any minute. He simply sat down on the side of the fountain, preparing what he is going to say in his head, over and over. But then...

… There was a rumbling in his pocket, it was his phone. He received a text message from Bill saying he was on his way, and that he got a ride on a bus and he’ll be there in about 5 minutes. This was the moment they both had been waiting for.

Scanning the park with his eyes, Alec looked for the bus. About 4 minutes had passed, and there was nothing. He sighed and anticipated his arrival. Then Alec saw it.

A blue and white bus approaching from down the street. He stared it down until it stopped right by the entrance. The door swung open.

And Bill stepped out, and noticed him almost immediately. He adjusted his jacket, and was walking up to the fountain. It almost looked like he knew exactly what Alec was going to say.

Alec’s heart was thumping with each step he took closer to him. His thoughts were racing again. There was a little voice saying he should give up and go home. But he didn’t.

Bill walked up to Alec, who was still sitting on the bench.

“Hello,” Bill said, clearly nervous. Without a word, Alec got up and nodded his head. There were a few moments of awkward silence.

Bill stepped closer to him. “So...? What were you wanting to tell me, Alec?”

His heart raced at the question. This is it. He had to tell him, right here, right now. He was overwhelmed. Alec had completely forgot what he had rehearsed in his head over and over. He began to weep.

The only thing he could do was step up to Bill and embrace him with a hug.

Bill, clearly confused, hugged him back. “What’s the matter?”

Instead of answering, Alec just hugged him tighter. He could barely choke up the words. Bill adjusted himself to where he could look into Alec’s eyes, wiping away the tears.

“You can tell me.”

Alec couldn’t take it anymore. He just had to say it. Taking a deep breath, he spilt his overflowing emotions out.

“William Masters... I’m... I’m in love with you. I can never get over the feeling you bring to me whenever I’m around you. I feel like I belong by your side forever. I don’t want to ruin what we already have, so if the feeling isn’t mutual then-”

Bill interrupted Alec.

“What makes you think I don’t feel the same?”

Their faces moved closer together, with their faces inches apart from one another. He smiled, his face turning bright red. Bill was ready. He grinned at Alec endearingly.

“Alec Hardy, I am in love with you, and will always be in love with you.”

Both of their heartrates went up, especially Alec’s. He felt like he was dreaming. Alec couldn’t believe his own ears. He simply just hugged Bill tightly, weeping into his shoulder. He then stepped back, taking both of his hands.

“William Masters, will you be... my lover?” he had asked, stuttering.

Bill’s face turned a light shade of red, his eyes welling with tears, almost looking relieved in a way.

“Yes. Yes, Alec. I will.”

They both smiled, giving each other another tight hug, both weeping into each other’s shoulders. Everything felt like a beautiful dream. Neither of them have been in love more than that moment.

They stood there for 10 minutes, within one another’s arms. When they were finished, Alec stepped back, with a satisfied sigh.

“I suppose we should head back to work, maybe?” he said.

Bill nodded, with a disappointed look to his face, “Yeah, we should.”

Both of them nodded, and stepped closer together, their noses touching.

“Tell’ya what... dinner tonight? I know a place,” Alec had suggested. Bill closed his eyes.

Whispering to him, Bill replied “That would be lovely.”

Bill opened his eyes, making contact with Alec’s eyes. Bill felt his face burn. He was about to take a huge risk for love.

He leaned in towards Alec, closing his eyes once more. Bill pushed Alec’s head towards his. Alec realized what was about to happen. He closed his eyes and let it happen. Alec wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist. Eventually, their lips made contact, sharing the most satisfying kiss of both of their lives.

They held it for a few seconds, before pulling away. Both of their faces were bright red.

“Holy shit,” Alec has whispered to himself. Bill laughed under his breath, before stepping back. Alec was still in complete shock. He knew he had to head back to work.

“So... we should head back to work, eh?” Bill added.

Alec snapped out of his shock. “Oh, right, right. Need a ride?”

Bill nodded. So, Alec got his keys out of his jacket pocket, and walked toward his car. He waved his hand, telling Bill that he should follow him. Bill caught up; they were standing side by side. Alec wrapped his arm around Bill the entire walk to his car.

Once the two of them got to the car, Alec unlocked the car and the two of them got in. This time, Alec remembered the directions to Bill’s work, so he didn’t need Bill to tell him. He turned the ignition, starting the car, and then made his way down the road.

The two of them were smiling the entire car ride. This is the first time either of them have been this happy in quite some time. They dashed down the roads, eventually they pulled up to Bill’s workplace.

Alec unlocked the car door. “See you tonight, Bill.”

Bill leaned over, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “See you tonight.”

The door swung open. Bill hopped out and walked up to the building. Alec sighed, as he was deep in love. Once Bill safely made it inside, he decided it was time to get back to his own work. He locked the car once more, and drove down the roads back to his workplace.

Alec pulled up and put his car in park, turning the ignition. He turned the car off, and unlocked the door. Stepping out of the car, he took his keys and slipped them in his pocket. He swung open the door to his workplace, in a very good mood.

Ellie noticed that he was very happy, and knew exactly why.

“Alec.”

Alec turned toward Ellie, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m proud of you,” she said with a smile. Alec smiled back, turning forward and entering his office. He spent the rest of his time doing what he could do. Hours had passed. Bill was still on Alec’s mind, as well as Alec being on Bill’s mind.

Once Alec had finished what he needed to, he clocked out of work. He texted Bill asking when he should come and pick him up.

Bill: “I’m ready to be picked up now, I just finished up.”

He read the text, and put his phone back into his pocket, then grabbed his keys. He started the car and made his way back to Bill’s work. It was a little darker out, and the roads were a little busier, but Alec knew where he was going.

Pulling back up to the entrance, he spotted Bill waiting outside for Alec. Once he noticed Alec, he speed walked to the car, getting in and buckling up his seatbelt.

“So... how was your day, dear?” Bill had asked.

Dear. He liked that nickname. Actually, he loved it. It’s a word that they could finally call one another.

“It was... a long day.”

Bill nodded. “It’s alright. At least we can go home, and besides, we have a night to ourselves. We’re going to dinner, right?”

Alec smiled, and nodded. They drove back to Alec’s place, thinking of each other the whole car ride there. When they arrived, they jumped out of the car, and walked into the house. They immediately went to the bed, holding each other and laughing among themselves. A few seconds of silence came in as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I’ve been a tad afraid to say this, but... you have very pretty eyes, Masters.”

Bill’s face turned red as he smiled, wrapping his arms and legs around Alec. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Alec took out his phone and dialed a number. He made a reservation to a dinner for two at a restaurant in the town.

“We have a reservation. We’re going to leave around 7:30, perhaps?”

Bill looked at the clock. It was 5:07. They had plenty of time. “Should we get ready?” Alec said.

Bill rubbed his face on Alec’s shoulder, right next to his neck. “We have time. Let’s just stay here,” Bill said. Alec smiled and held Bill close. “Alright, I won’t complain about that,” he laughed, rubbing his hand across Bill’s chest. They stayed there, holding tightly onto each other, while sharing as many long, delicate, romantic kisses as they could. They were both addicted to the taste of one another’s lips. Every time they made contact with their lips, their love for each other blossomed. Every bodily touch they shared was pure ecstasy. An hour and a half had passed of them simply enjoying one another’s company, showing as much affection and care to each other as they could.

This is what they both had dreamed of since their first night together. This is what they both wanted.

They were finally free and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read all of this, thank you so much!!
> 
> i'll hopefully hop back on to writing more parts for this VERY soon!!
> 
> <3


	7. Table For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Alec begin to be more comfortable with showing affection, especially in public. They plan a dinner date, and they have a lovely night, with a few bumps, of course. No first date is perfect, especially with these two!

They laid there, wasting none of the time they had together. They caressed each other, hugged one another, held long kisses, and just enjoyed one another’s touch for hours. It was a magical evening for both of them. Eventually, Bill looked up at the clock. 

It was 7:02 PM. 

Bill nudged Alec, looking up at the clock. 

“I presume we should get ready. We have a reservation at 7:30, correct?” 

Alec nodded. “Yeah, we should get ready.” 

They both got out of bed, Bill stretched his back. He walked into the other room to get some of his fancier clothes from his box of belongings he had picked up from Virginia’s, and Alec rummaged through his own drawer to find something to wear. 

Bill picked out a white button up with black suspenders and a red tartan bowtie, with long, black slacks. Alec picked out a white button up with a dark grey jacket, with a long black tie and dark grey slacks. They were comfortable enough to get dressed in the same room. 

Putting his clothes onto the bed, Bill took off his shirt, and picked up his shirt and unfolded it. Alec took off his pants and shirt and put his slacks and shirt on. Bill couldn’t help his face from turning rosy at the sight of his bare body. Once Alec got his shirt and pants on, he put on his tie and his jacket, just as Bill was slipping his fancy slacks on. Once they were both dressed, they were ready to head out the front door. 

“You look... stunning,” Bill said a little hesitantly. Alec clearly got flustered by his praise. “Well, I could say the same about you.” 

Both of them cracked a small smile and laughed among each other. Alec unlocked the front door, and walked out onto the pavement, followed by Bill. He unlocked the door and opened it for Bill, which he accepted his kindness and got inside. Once they were both in the car, Alec started the car and they were ready to hit the road. 

Driving down the street, the car was a little silent. Alec wanted to break the silence. 

“Mind if I turn on some music?” he asked him, clearing his throat. 

“I don’t mind at all, dear.” 

Alec reached for the radio, turning it until he reached a station he liked. There were a few moments of advertisements, and then a song began to play. 

“Sade - No Ordinary Love”, the radio read. It was a soft, romantic song. It put both of them in a charming, romantic mood. Bill stared out the window and smiled. It was quite dark out, so it was a lovely atmosphere for the two of them. After a short car ride, they pulled into a parking spot toward the front of the diner. 

Alec turned the ignition and turned off the car, unlocking the doors. “We’re here.” 

“Alright,” he had said as they both opened the door, walking toward the front of the building. They entered, and the place looked very lovely. It obviously wasn’t the most beautiful place, but the lights were dimmed with soft, romantic music playing. 

Approaching the woman at the podium, Alec said, “Hardy, table for two.” 

The woman at the front flipped through a small, wrinkled up booklet, looking for his name. After a few seconds, she saw it. “Ah, there you are, right this way.” 

Alec and Bill followed the woman, seating the two at a table near the middle of the diner. The lady placed down two menus in front of them. 

“Your waitress with be with you shortly, can I start you off with something to drink?” 

Alec thought for a moment. “Sweet tea.” 

“I’ll go with some white wine for tonight,” Bill said. 

The woman wrote the drinks down and nodded, walking away from the table. A small candle was lit between them. The two of them put their hands on the table, interlocking their fingers and smiling at each other. 

“This is such a lovely restaurant,” Bill endearingly whispered. 

Alec nodded his head, “Indeed it is.” 

“Here are your drinks, sirs, your waitress should come and handle your meals in a quick second, okay?” she said, handing the drinks to the two of them. 

“Of course,” Bill answered. Alec simply nodded. 

Bill took a drink of the wine. “Tastes good, at least.” 

Both of them looked at the menu, looking for what they’re going to have that evening. After a short moment of silence, Bill put his menu down and folded it. Shortly after, Alec did the same. 

Another woman came up to the table, with a small notepad. “Are you two ready to order?” 

“Yes, we are,” Bill said. Alec was being a little quiet. 

“Alrighty, what can I get you?” 

Bill tapped his fingers on the table, “I’ll get the fettuccine.” 

The young woman wrote down his order. Afterwards, she turned to Alec, which Alec looked up at her. 

“I’ll have the Caesar salad.” 

Writing down Alec’s order, she stepped away, preparing to give the order ticket to the chefs. Bill and Alec went back to staring at each other. 

“You don’t know how much it means to me that you’re here,” Alec said, rubbing Bill’s hand just the way he likes. Bill felt fuzzy inside. He pulled up Alec’s hand, and gave it a small kiss. This caused Alec’s face to turn bright red. He tried to hide his face, but not well enough. 

Bill laughed to himself, interlocking his hand with Alec’s. 

Eventually, they began having a casual conversation. Work issues, feelings, and a few praises even slipped into the conversation. So far, both of them were having a lovely time. About 10 minutes had past, and all was well. They had just received their food, which they both enjoyed very much. 

Finishing his meal, Bill nodded at Alec, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“This has been such a lovely evening. Thank you, dear.” 

Alec can’t help but smile every time he calls him ‘dear’. 

“Only the best for you, I suppose.” 

They laughed, as they both finished their meal. The waitress came up and gave them both their check, and Alec paid for the dinner. As they were about to get up and head out, a young waiter tripped, tray in hand... 

… and spilled wine all over Bill. 

“Dammit! What the-?” he exclaimed while flinching, still trying his best to be quiet in the soft atmosphere. The young waiter got up, and quickly got a towel, and began rubbing Bill’s back. 

“Oh god, oh god. I’m sorry sir, let me get that fo-” 

“Get your hands off me,” he said through gritted teeth. The waiter backed up. 

Bill took a deep breath, trying to channel his anger. “It’s fine. This is fine. Have a nice night.” 

Alec glared at the waiter on his way out. Once they were out in the parking lot, Alec tried to comfort Bill. He expected Bill to be furious, but he seemed more sad than angry. 

“It’s alright, darling. We’ll get you home and get you cleaned up.” 

Bill didn’t say a word. He only nodded. They got into the car, and made their way home with the same song before playing from the radio. 

They pulled up to Alec’s home, and made their way into the house. Bill rushed off to the bathroom, and Alec went to take off his jacket and tie. Afterwards, Alec entered the bathroom to find Bill just standing in the mirror. 

“Take your shirt off,” Alec said to Bill, staring at the large, violet stain on the back on his shirt. Bill took off his tie, then unbuttoned his shirt. He dropped the shirt onto the floor, which Alec picked it up and put it in his laundry. 

Alec observed Bill’s back. 

“Your back is stained violet. Let’s get you washed up.” 

Reaching into the shower, Alec grabbed a small towel and damped it with warm water. Bill sat down on a stool in the restroom, right in front of him. Alec put the warm towel against Bill’s back, slowly rubbing it in with some body wash. He rubbed his back, trying to get the large stain out of his skin. Bill hadn’t been touched like this, so he was trying his best to hide his bright red face. There was something about Alec cleaning his back that carried a lot of romantic tension. 

Minutes had passed, and Alec got Bill’s back cleaned up. 

“There. All clean now,” Alec whispered to him, giving him a kiss on the back of his neck. Bill’s face turned redder than before. Alec wrapped his arms around Bill, laying his chin on Bill’s shoulder. 

Looking back at Alec, Bill smiled. 

Alec walked into the kitchen, giving Bill a chance to get redressed for the night. Alec wanted to do anything he could to cheer Bill up after a rough ending to the night. He put two cups of hot cocoa in the microwave, and stood in the kitchen waiting for it to finish. 

Bill walked into the room. He was wearing what he was going to sleep in for the night. Long, plaid pajama pants without a shirt. This was the first night he was going to sleep shirtless with Alec. 

“What’cha doing in here?” Bill asked him, leaning his body against a wall. 

Alec popped open the microwave. 

“Somethin.” 

He handed Bill a mug and pulled him into the bedroom. They both laid onto the bed, Alec taking his shirt off. Bill sipped his mug, then laid his head onto Alec. He wrapped his arm around Bill, pushing their bodies against one another. 

Alec couldn’t help but put his hand on Bill’s stomach, caressing it. It ticked Bill, so he laughed a little. He had never been truly confident in his body, so this was a very welcoming gesture to him. Bill leaned over and gave Alec a kiss. 

“Wanna watch some telly?” he had asked quietly. 

“Sure.” 

Alec turned on the small television in his room as they sat there and enjoyed the time they spent together. They spent their night cuddling, laughing, kissing, and loving. They proved to themselves they don’t need to leave their own house to be enticing and romantic. They don’t even have to leave their room. As long as they had each other, every second was special. 

Eventually, Bill fell drowsy, and put both of their mugs on the nightstand. Alec turned off the TV, and they spent the rest of the night with long cuddling sessions, a few kisses here and there, and finally heading to sleep. 

Bill’s head was laying right onto Alec’s chest, listening to his heartbeat lull him to sleep. Alec’s arm was wrapped around Bill’s shoulders, both of them making the bed warm and cozy. 

"Good night, Bill. My dove."

"Night Alec. I love you."

Eventually, they both fell asleep, as comfortable as they could be within each other's embrace. It ended up being a very lovely night for the two of them. 

Both of them couldn’t have asked for a more romantic and beautiful evening. 


	8. update (another)

sorry for another hiatus!

i'm gonna start making short one shots i can still write, but it hopefully wont take up as much time! my apologies ^_^;;


	9. Our First (Of Many)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains nsfw content!
> 
> sorry for the wait y’all! have a fluffy, smutty chapter to make up for it 👉👈!!

Walking up in the morning, Alec leaned up, sliding out of bed. He yawned before getting his teeth brushed and getting dressed. While doing so, Bill woke up.

Groaning, Bill asked, “Mhg... You up?”

Alec was buttoning up his jacket. 

“Yeah. Need a ride?” he asked Bill. Alec finished getting dressed and ready for work, as he leaned down for a quick peck on the lips. Bill just nodded.

The sound of glasses clinking and a sink running came from the kitchen.

Eventually, the house went quiet.

Bill got up. Opened his section of the drawer. Alec cleared out a section of his drawer specifically for Bill’s items. What a sweetheart.

Buttoning up his clothing, Bill opened the front door.

”Where you going? I’m barely ready yet,” Alec said, not looking back at the door.

Bill paused. “Just going outside. Need some fresh air.”

The door clicked shut. Bill was outside, and he sat in front of the door. He sighed with satisfaction.

Things went to shit, but he bounced back quickly. He felt lucky to have Alec, I suppose.

Minutes passed, the door clicked open. Alec had his clothes on, his car keys, everything he needed.

They got into the car, and held a kiss goodbye before heading their separate ways to work.

A long day at work for the both of them.

Later that evening, Alec came home before Bill. He simply sat on the couch and turn on the telly. 

He ended up taking a nap on the seat.

An hour had passed, and the door clicked open once more. Bill hung his coat up, and rushed over to the living room. He was about to cry, distressed from something. Bill sat on Alec’s lap and hugged him tight.

Alec jolted awake, finding Bill sitting on his lap, clung onto him like a baby panda.

”Hey- hey, what’s wrong? Rough day at work?” Alec said, wiping Bill’s tears.

Bill simply nodded.

Alec embraced Bill. “C’mere, you.”

They snuggled on the couch, Bill frustrated from work today. Alec calmed him down and hugged him.

”You’re okay, darling. I’m here. No need to fret,” Alec reassured.

Bill felt calmer.

Without even thinking about it, Bill began grinding against Alec. Riding up and down on his thigh, he shared many soft kisses with Alec. He had a lot of sexual frustration built up, he had to subconsciously let it out.

Then, Bill realized what he was doing.

”Oh- oh fuck. I-... didn’t realize I was... I shouldn’t force you into an intimate situation like this,” Bill stuttered, weeping from embarrassment.

Alec rubbed Bill’s back. “Keep going. It’s clear you need it. Just go slowly and relax. It’ll all be alright. You’re stressed, you need it.”

Bill let out a pleasured sigh of relief, and continued riding up and down on his lap. He felt his privates tingle. 

Alec felt that same sensation. He noticed his bulge growing slowly, as well as noticing a bulge eroding through Bill’s pants.

Rubbing up and down Bill’s back, Alec moved his hands down and grabbed Bill’s butt.

”Risky groping there, Hardy,” Bill whispered.

“Sorry,” Alec responded. He stopped, assuming he didn’t enjoy it.

Bill smirked. “I didn’t say stop,” he said, winking.

Alec smirked back. He ran his hands back down Bill’s back, groping his butt once more. Squeezing it, rubbing it, and groping it. Bill had never been touched like this before.

”God, Alec. Your hands work wonders,” he said, with a soft groan. Bill looked down to Alec’s bulge and licked the inside of his mouth.

He touched Alec’s hard penis through his pants with a few of his fingers.

”Mind... if I...?” he whispered.

Alec bit his lip with a nod. “Go ahead, darling.”

Hesitantly, Bill groped the hard member. Rubbing it and putting pressure on it, his face was bright red.

”I’ve never... done anything like this,” Bill whispered.

Alec nodded. “Neither have I, but... I’d say you’re doing great so far... Nhg...” he groaned.

One hand squeezing Bill’s butt, the other on the back of his head, Alec pulled Bill down to share a romantic kiss.

”Ever had sex with a man, Masters?” Alec whispered, his face a centimeter from Bill’s

Bill shook his head. “No, I haven’t. I’ve never even touched a man this way before. This is... all new to me,” he whispered hesitantly.

”Well...”

”... would you like to...?” Alec asked.

Bill licked his lips. “As long as it’s with you.”

”No shit,” Alec chuckled.

They both chuckled a little bit. Eventually, they shared another short kiss.

”Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” Bill asked.

They both smiled. Getting up, Alec carried Bill bridal style to the bedroom. He laid him down softy, as if he could break any second now.

Bill unbuttoned his shirt and pants. Alec did the same. They both stripped down to their underwear, and Alec laid down.

”I’ve never been on the receiving end of sex, so you mind if you... y’know?” Bill requested, a tad embarrassed.

”Of course. I’m fine with either,” Alec replied.

Bill smiled, crawling back onto the bed. Both of the men in their underwear, Bill crawled on top of Alec, on all fours with Alec’s bulge right around his face. Bill rubbed his face on Alec’s dick through his trousers.

”Oh, you tease!” Alec whimpered.

Bill chuckled. “I wanna make you feel as loved as much as I make you feel good.”

His face turning red, Alec smiled. “Oh, you’re a darling, aren’t you? Carry on, if you’d like.”

Finally, on all fours in front of Alec, Bill slowly pulled down Alec’s boxers, his hard dick exposed to Bill’s eyes for the first time.

”Looks big,” Bill whispered, groping his penis.

Alec squirmed. “Now you’re just buttering me up, eh?”

Bill’s mouth watered. “Can I... put my mouth on it?”

Nodding his head, Alec licked his lips. “Please...”

He was hesitant. Bill stuck out his tongue, giving the tip of Alec’s penis a soft lick. This made Alec squirm a lot.

”Oh- fuck, Bill!”

Bill rubbed Alec’s penis against his face. “I’ve been told I’m pretty good with my mouth, but... not sure if that carries over to penis.”

”You’re doing something right so far,” Alec whimpered, a tad bit of precum squirting out.

Bill propped Alec’s penis against his lips, getting a quick taste of precum. He had never tasted something like this before. It was strangely sweet. 

“Nnn-“ Alec vulnerably whimpered. Bill had never seen this side of Alec.

Slipping in the sensitive tip into his mouth, Bill stared at Alec’s facial expression. He seemed to be enjoying it.

He moved his head downward, putting more and more in his mouth. Eventually, it poked the back of his throat.

”G-God damn, whoever said you were good with your mouth wasn’t lying...” Alec praised Bill.

Bill began to grope his own bulge. Moving his head up and down, he got a taste of precum all over his tongue. It was like a fountain in his mouth.

Up and down. Up and down. Over and over. Bill’s head was going as fast as he could, letting the precum drip all over his tongue. He didn’t swallow it. He loved how it tasted.

Pulling his head up, Alec leaned down and shoved his tongue in Bill’s mouth, sharing the fluids between them.

Both of their mouths dripping, Alec pulled away slowly.

”Kinky bastard. I’m into it,” Bill chuckled.

Alec chuckled back. “Ready to... move on?”

Bill touched his nose against Alec’s. He wrapped his arm around Alec’s shoulders.

”Yes. I want it with you,” he whispered. He crawled up and sat on Alec’s lap, feeling his penis against his bottom.

He got up and slipped off his boxers. Stroking his own penis softly, he opened his section of the drawer and got a condom. Opening it with his mouth, he handed it to Alec.

Bill sat over Alec’s on all fours, Alec’s dick with the condom on.

”Let’s start off small, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Taking a deep breath, Bill nodded. “Okay.”

Bill moved forward, so Alec could reach his bottom easier. Alec licked his finger, reaching around to Bill’s ass. He poked Bill’s anus, making him shiver slightly. Pushing in a little, Bill squirmed a lot.

He slipped his finger inside Bill.

”Oh- oh fuck-!” Bill exclaimed.

Alec took his finger out. “I-I’m sorry, did I hurt you, we can sto-“

Bill interrupted. “No, please... keep going.”

”Alright. Tell me if you wanna stop,” Alec whispered caringly.

He slipped his finger back in, making Bill squirm once more. Bill grunted.

In and out, over and over. Eventually Bill got used to it, and pain slowly turned into pleasure. He moaned softly over and over. Alec slipped another finger it, Bill groaning louder.

Bill’s anus was hot. Burning, even. It twitched with every touch Alec gave it. It was still fairly tight, ready to be loosened.

”Alec, A-Alec... it feels... incredible,” Bill whimpered, drooling slightly.

Bill sighed with pleasure. “Okay... I think I’m ready to take it.”

”Alright, dear. I’m here to make you feel incredible. Just know that, love,” Alec sensually whispered.

Bill tried to hide his red face from the praise. “O-Oh, stop it...!” he said in a giddy tone.

Moving back down, Bill sat right above Alec’s penis. 

“Ready?” Alec asked.

Bill nodded, biting his lip.

Alec propped his dick against Bill’s anus, and pushed in slightly. 

“Ghk-“ Bill grunted.

Alec pushed his hips upward, his dick going inside Bill.

Bill grunted harder. “Oh ffffuck-!” he exclaimed.

”Tell me to stop if you wan-“

Alec was interrupted. “No, don’t stop. It... it feels different... feels... good...”

Bill moved his hips up and down, riding on Alec’s lap. His eyes sparkling, Alec began to worship Bill’s body.

He groped Bill’s thighs, belly, chest, butt, and just massaged his soft body.

”Wh... What’s with the groping?” Bill asked through his grunts. Alec continued to rub on Bill’s body. His skin was soft, and smelled nice.

He smiled to Bill. “Your skin is just... silky. The softest I’ve ever felt. And your body shape is beautiful. My giant teddy bear,” he whispered lovingly.

He leaned down once more and heavily kissed Alec. 

“Thank you- thank you, thank you...” Bill said over and over. He weeped out of love as he rode up and down.

Alec kissed him back. “No problem, dove.”

Something in Alec’s head clicked. He figured that Bill wasn’t very confident in his body. How could he be upset with it? It’s pudgy, fuzzy, soft like, as he said, a teddy bear.

”Alec, hold me- hold me, hold me... please... just... grope me more...” Bill moaned softly into Alec’s ear.

Bill enjoyed the touching. It made him feel like Alec actually saw something in his body type. It made him feel content, some may say. His words and actions made him feel warm and loved.

As requested, Alec continued the rubbing. He continued to rub Bill’s thighs, butt, belly, chest, and any soft and squishy part of his body, all while Bill was riding up and down on his lap. Bill was in heaven, as was Alec.

“Alec... agh- tell me when you’re getting close to cumming...” Bill requested.

Nodding in return, Alec whispered, “I will, dear.”

Once more, Bill began to passionately shower Alec with kisses, and Alec showered Bill in body squishes and kisses.

Alec could feel it coming.

”Bill... I’m getting close...!”

Without hesitation, Bill got up, took Alec’s condom off, and jerked Alec off in the direction of his face. Bill wanted to stick out his tongue. He wanted it.

So, as Alec was huffing, Bill opened his mouth, tongue out. 

Alec felt it coming. He couldn’t hold it in.

”F-Fuuuck!”

Alec’s penis let out a large load, squirting all over Bill’s face, tongue, and chest. Afterwards, his penis was still dripping.

It was Bill’s first time tasting cum. He found it a tad salty, but he couldn’t help licking it up and enjoying himself.

“You haven’t came yet... I’ll help with that,” Alec whispered. He sat up, and pulled Bill up to where he was sitting between Alec’s legs.

Bill sitting in front of him, he rubbed Alec’s legs which were on either side of him. Alec breathed on Bill’s back, kissing the back of his neck.

Reaching in front of him, Alec continued to kiss and nibble on his neck while stroking Bill’s penis softly. 

“Alec...” he whispered.

Putting his head on Bill’s shoulder, Alec began to stroke Bill’s penis a little quicker. Grunting softly, Bill’s face and chest was still a mess. He began to lick up most of it, but some of it he did not mind.

”Fuuck... I love you, Alec,” he grunted.

With his lips against the side of Bill’s neck, Alec whispered, “I love you too. Don’t tense up, dear. Just relax and enjoy,” Alec replied, his hands already moist from Bill’s precum.

With both of their hearts racing, Alec reached over and continued the previous groping Bill enjoyed oh so much. He couldn’t get enough of Alec’s bodily praise.

”Alec, I think I can feel it,” Bill whimpered.

Hearing this, Alec sped up a tad. “Go on dear. Let it out, you need it. You deserve it.”

Bill squirmed a tad, relaxing himself and biting his bottom lip. It was coming. He felt it.

”Fuck- fuuck! A-Ahh!”

The thick cum shot out of Bill’s penis, getting all over Alec’s hand and Bill’s stomach. A few moments of heavy breaths between the two.

They both slumped backwards, Bill turning around to lay his head on Alec’s stomach. Stroking Bill’s face, Alec whispered.

”You did so well. Stay here, I’ll start a bath for us to clean us up,” Alec said. Bill nodded, and crawled up for a kiss.

Alec got up, his legs looking like jello, to the bathroom and began running the faucet to the bathtub.

Once the bathtub was full, Alec came out and picked up Bill off the bed.

”Here we go,” Alec said, grunting.

Alec carried him into the tub, with him laying back and Bill cuddling on top of him in the warm water.

Running his fingers through Bill’s hair, he wiped off Bill’s chest and front, as well as a few quick belly squishes. He then squirted some shampoo into his hands, he rubbed his hands into Bill’s soft hair.

“You treat me like a king, Hardy,” Bill whispered. 

Alec rinsed off Bill’s hair. “You are one to me.”

This made Bill’s face turned bright red. He chuckled a little, leaning his head on Alec’s chest.

”We dont have to be done yet. Let’s just stay here,” Bill suggested.

”I’d love that,” whispered Alec as he finished rinsing off Bill’s body.

So, the two of them stayed with one another in the bath, completely comfortable enough in their relationship to cuddle completely naked.

They both stayed in the bath for around 30 minutes. The two of them decided to get out after snuggling and enjoying their time in the bath for so long.

”I’ll help you dry off,” Alec said to him.

Alec wrapped a towel around Bill, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

”Thank you, so much. You treat me so amazingly,” Bill whispered.

”Only the best for you, teddy bear,” Alec had quietly breathed back.

The two of them dried off, but didn’t bother getting dressed. In fact, they both just stayed completely nude. They changed the bedsheets, and laid down next to eachother with the soft moonlight shining in, reflecting both of their bodily details.

Both of them couldn’t help but praise every inch of each other’s bodies. They both massaged eachothers bodies for a while, and said mushy and sweet things about each other, enjoying the praise they gave one another. The two of them reached another level of their relationship, a new comfort level.

Both of them stayed late up sharing stories, praises, kisses, snogs, cuddles, and love for one another. 

Bill was his teddy bear.

Alec was his darling.

Such pure ecstasy for both of them. They couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend their time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie what a ride!! these two lovebirds are just fucking adorable and this was so sweet to write i love it sm aah


End file.
